Be Careful What You Wish For
by dirtykinks
Summary: Harry Potter is not who you think he is, and he's not who he thinks he is either. magical creature harry dumbles ron hermione mrs.weasley bashing good voldy
1. Chapter 1

What a great sixteenth birthday! Get beat till I'm black and blue, do a ton of chores, and when it's midnight and it becomes July 31st, (my birthday) a teal glass bottle appears out of know where, teal colored smoke pours out of it and wraps around me. Now I'm freaking out trying to get away from the teal colored smoke, but I can't do a thing, I can't even move. Then as the smoke clears I look down and I'm wearing the weirdest clothes I've ever seen. Then I all but run to my wardrobe, open the door and looked in the full length mirror on the inside of the door, and I can hardly believe my eyes. Which is hard to believe because my glasses are gone and I can see perfectly without them.

So I run my glassesless eyes over my body. My hair is longer and less wild looking. My Avada Kedavra green eyes are outlined with black koi, my shirt is gone and in it's place is a teal vest with gold edging that shows my Quidditch toned muscles, on my upper right arm there's a band of gold. Then as I look lower I see two bands of gold one on each of my wrists, and I also see my bellybutton is now pierced with a gold piercing and has teal colored gems on it. My trousers are gone as well and now I'm wearing in their place arabian styled trousers also edged in gold, and on my feet are teal and gold fabric shoes.

The first words I can even think to say are ,"what the hell?!"

Seconds after I say that the bottle starts smoking again and wraps around me again, but this time I feel it pulling me and the next this I know is that I'm being pulled into the bottle.

Inside the bottle the floor is cover with a thick teal carpet, there's a small circle knee high table, and one side of the bottle is covered with pillows of every size in different shades of blue, green, and gold.

As I continue to wonder what in Merlin's name is going on, and on the table appears a small, worn blue book with gold lettering thats said _Genies_, on it. And I try not to freak out even more than I already was. I try to calmly sit down and open the book to read it. On the first page it said _The Potter family genie book_. That very first page confirmed all my fears.

_This is your family copy of the book that every family with a genie ancestor has. This family book like all other genie family books, is passed magically, from one genie in the family to another. This book explains what it means to be a genie and everything that being a genie entitles. From personal experiences of your genie ancestors, to what you can and can't do, and what happens, and what you shall do if or when you get a master. How you get a master is simple, any witch or wizard that picks up your bottle, that is not a genie, muggle or squib, and holds it for more than a minute, becomes your master. Now many people think a genie's master only gets three wishes, this not true, there is no limit on wishes. And unless you get a new master, or your master allows you to stop serving him or her, you serve your master for the rest of your or their life. Now there are three limits to your powers, you can't kill anyone, make anyone fall in love, or bring anyone back from the dead. Any and all other wishes you must grant._

_When a witch or wizard turns who has a genie in their family they come into their inheritance and become a genie (unless their a muggle or a squib). But not all people who have a genie in their family can become a genie, you need a certain level of magic to power the dormant genie genes, and because the level needed is high, wizard and witch genies are rare (as are all other genies). The reason for that is because genies are immortal, but a genie can be killed. Most people who become genies don't even know they had a genie in the family. Which is not surprising because most people when it becomes know that that person is a genie they end up getting enslaved even more than if they just happened to get a master, because people looking for genies use them in a negative way and tend to treat them like slaves. With that being said don't tell anyone that you're a genie, unless you truly trust them or you have no other choice but to tell._

_A good way to make sure you don't get outed as a genie or get a master is to hide your bottle extremely well. Many genie's have tried to bury their bottles or lock them away, but a genie needs to be in their bottle at least once a week for two or three hours, or the bottle pulls you in and keeps you there for a week. No genie, witch, or wizard has found out why._

_When your bottle appears, smoke come out and changes what you wear to your true appearance. To make the clothes, piercing, koi, and gold bands disappear, will them to become invisible, hide from sight, or something similar. So unless you have a master you need to hide all of these things as they can point out that you're a genie._

By now I was half way between freaking out and something else that I didn't understand. But as I read the next paragraph I understood.

_Genies being magical beings are naturally submissive and crave the need to have a master, someone to dominate them, to have not a care in the world, but pleasing your master. This is why most genies jump at a chance to have a master. The only exception to this is when a genie is being treated poorly, but even then they crave the stability of a master. Another way to get outed as a genie is showing your natural submissiveness, which no genie can control. And thus a genie is neither dark nor light but genies are what is called, chaotic neutrals. Genies have no real morals, they see neither good or bad in things, they see things as they are. Death they see as a natural part of a mortal life. Now with saying they have no morals, this does not speak for all genies, but generally genies have no morals. Yet they can feel and experience love, hate, sadness, guilt, and others emotions, along with not feeling these, and this is one of the reason genies are dangerous. Genies are often called tricksters, and we are. Say a genie with a master, who the genie doesn't like asks to be young again, the genie could grant the wish and make their master a baby again. And thus not have to serve said master and let their master die, as babies can't take care of themselves. This does not mean all genies are like this, but most are._

By the time the Harry figured out how to leave the bottle, it was nine and the Dursley's were so pissed and Vernon and Dudley beat Harry so bad that by the time they were finished the bottle pulled Harry back in, laid him out on the pile of pillows and Harry's genie magic set to work healing him.

And by the time Harry woke up all healed it was four in the morning the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New School Year

It was September first, time to go back to Hogwarts, to defeat Voldemort, to hang out with my two best friends! But I don't want to, I want to hide and never have to deal with any of this stuff. I know part of these feelings are because of my being a genie and genies are submissive, but thats only because it's what I'm truly feeling. I've never wanted to have anything to do with Voldemort, and in school with my friends, and school everyone expects the strong dominate Harry Potter they always see, the fake Harry I've been putting up since I saw Ollivander, and the people in the Leaky Cauldron first year. And my friends they...they want the same Harry Potter the rest of the world does, the savior of the wizarding world, they don't want me, a scared guy who wants someone to be in control, I learned that second year, along with the whole Ginny thing, her seeing me as her hero. None of this is what I want, what I ever wanted. I don't even like girls, which I also figured out second year seeing Draco Malfoy in a quidditch uniform, oh yeah I know but even now he still gives me the same reaction, but it's gotten worse over the years. Like the beginning of last year, fifth year getting off the train to get up to the castle, Ron had to hold me back while Malfoy insulted me, but not from attacking him, at least not in the way Ron thought.

This year is going to be so much harder, seeing as coming into my inheritance has caused trying to act dominate much harder, the past month I could barely even try to act or look, defiant to my aunt, uncle, and cousin, who couldn't care less about anything having to do with me, whereas at school I have people watching me all over the place. In fourth year, I had a little slip up and it was all over the school. Snape had been yelling at me for being late one morning, and I was sleepy and I acted like I normally would have if I didn't have to hide my submissive side, I just took it and acted submissively whereas Harry Potter would have yelled back or looked defiantly at him. And for the rest of the week people were looking at me odd, odder than the fact that I was one of the triwizard champions.

At the Dursley's it was easy to find time to be in my bottle, I thought it would be much harder now that I was back at school but, yesterday the first weekend at school I figured I could just sleep in my bottle. To not only not get stuck in my bottle because I couldn't find time but, it was much easier to sleep in my bottle, and sleeping on my plows is comfier than the dorm bed. As for hiding my submissive side it had been hard the past week but, I couldn't not do it.

The past two months had been hard, harder than it had ever been being Harry Potter, Voldemort had been attacking people all over the place, people were scared, (me included) everyone was looking towards me to take him out to have this huge plan to get rid of him. But I didn't have a plan Dumbledore had a plan and it was all around Voldemort's Horcruxes. Find them, destroy them, and thus destroy him.

But tonight was Halloween my least favorite day of the year, the day that my parents died, the day Hermione almost got killed by a troll, the day I became a triwizard champion, lets just say today has never been a good day for me.

Half way through the feast the walls started shaking, then like first year when Quirrell came running in saying their was a troll in the school, Filch came running in saying Voldemort was attacking.

To which like first year with the troll, everyone started screaming. Then within a matter of seconds I was surrounded by the DA and all the teachers wanting to know what to do, what the plan was. But before I could answer the wards fell and a part of the castle blew up. People are running everywhere saying how Gryffindor tower had exploded, it's so chaotic. And because everyone was freaking out that no one noticed Dumbledore was gasping for breath and clutching his heart, till he fell over dead. (The destruction of the wards, which are connected to the headmaster, killed him.) Then everybody started freaking out more, then just as things were really bad death eaters started pouring into the great hall, and hexes started flying.

And if things weren't been going bad so far, I feel my bottle being picked up. _Oh no, I need to find my bottle I have to stop whoever has my bottle from figuring out what it is before they become my master._ I run out of the great hall concentrating on my bottle. I get out into the courtyard and my heart stops, there in the middle of the courtyard is Voldemort holding my bottle, with a smirk on his face, his weird snake like face. _He knows what it is, he knows what it is! But maybe - no, no, no...this is not happening, he can't have been holding it for more than a minute!_

Like the when I came into my inheritance teal smoke poured out of my bottle, which is in Voldemort's hands, and wrapped around me. Everyone stared in shock as my robes changed into my genie clothes. As the smoke disappeared I fell to the ground on my knees at the weight of my master feel on my yet I felt better with the weight of having to hide, and having to be dominate fall away.

Then the air was filled with the high, cold laughter of Voldemort. "The-boy-who-lived is a genie, my genie. Oh how did you ever hide this so long? Your submissiveness should have shown through. This is almost anticlimactic... your savior is under my control, he has to grant me any wish I want. Oh this should be fun, I'll be back soon, I have some decisions to make... Slave, into the bottle."

My answer of, 'yes master', was heard by everyone, as I turned to smoke and entered my bottle.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Master

While in my bottle I couldn't feel the squeezing feeling of apperation, but I could hear the cracks of it. Surprisingly I found I didn't care that my master was the vile and evil dark Lord Voldemort, that killed my parents and has been trying to kill me for years. And I started to understand why genies are called chaotic neutrals, we really don't care about most things, which makes us all the more dangerous. And before I could do much more than breath I was being ordered out of my bottle.

As the smoke cleared from around me I saw I was in the dark lord's throne room surrounded by death eaters.

"You called for me, master?"

"You have to call me master now, I like that." All around the room death eaters were trying, some not so much, to control their laughter at the situation.

"Yes, master... Is there something you want?"

"Yes there is. How many wishes do I have?"

"There is no limit on how many wishes you can make master, you can make as many as you wish."

"Limitations on wishes?"

"I can't grant any wish that kills someone, makes someone fall in love, or brings anyone back from the dead, any and all others wishes I must grant, master."

"...huh...I wish-"

"My lord-" Lucius Malfoy started.

"Crucio... what is so important that you would feel the need to interrupt me... Lucius?"

"My lord, when making a wish with genies they will do everything, if they want to, to make your wish come true but not in the way you may mean it my lord."

"Explain what you mean, and how you know this."

"In my seventh year in our defence class we had to write a paper on a rare type of magical creature, I was assigned genies. and what I meant was that when making wishes with genies they will do what you wish, if they wish to, but not exactly. Say my lord wished to have power over everything, unless my lord specified what you want power over, the genie could simply give you power over everything pertaining to sand. Genies can do things like that unless they are given specific wishes or orders, my lord."

"How interesting...stay close for the next few days I might need information on genies...everyone out, now."

As the death eaters left the room Voldemort sat down and caste silencing and privacy charms. Then he just stared at me in silence, under that red snake eye gaze I start squirming.

"Who would have guessed it. The-boy-who-lived, a genie. How did you hide it so long? Surely one of your friends must have known?"

"No master, no one knew."

"Hun...why? Why is it none of your friends knew?"

"They...I didn't trust them...I don't trust them, they never really wanted me they wanted the rich and powerful savior of the wizarding world, not the person I really am. If I wasn't famous they probably wouldn't have given me a second look."

"So the-boy-who-lived never had anyone...so sad. On another note you will obey every order I give you and when I do so, or make a wish you will do what I mean. For if you screw with any wish or order I give you, you will regret it, more than if you were just the-boy-who-lived. Got it?"

"Yes, master. Do you wish anything, master?"

"No, stay in the bottle till I call you."

After four days, four days, alone in my bottle, then I feel my master calling for me.

"You called for me, master?" I say as the smoke clears and I see we're in an office, like the kind people have in their homes, alone.

"Yes, yesterday when we completely took over Hogwarts, I found out the that old fool was planing, with your help, to hunt for and destroy my horcruxes."

"Yes, master."

"I wish for you to make my soul whole again, just as it was before I started to make horcruxes."

"Your wish is my command, master,"I say as I snap my fingers, and his body starts glowing for a few seconds before fading.

"I wish for you to make me young again, to how I looked before I changed my appearance, give me everlasting youth."

"Yes, master." I snap my fingers again, he glowings again, but when the smoke clears, oh my gods. I remember how his sixteen year old self looked from second year, he was hot then, but now.

"Close your mouth I know I look, I looked good back then, so much that barely a week after I changed my appearance I regretted it...I wish to be immortal, completely immortal."

"Yes, master." You know the drill, I snap my fingers, he glows... blah, blah, blah.

"Stay in your bottle again till I call for you."

It was two days later that Harry was woken up, but not by his masters call. The bottle was moving, a lot, and it was making me sick. So I left my bottle to find myself in my master's study, with some death eater waving my bottle all about. (If a genie has a master when the bottle picked up after, said genie doesn't change masters.)

"I did not call for you, why are you out of your bottle?"

"Well he's waving my bottle around and it was making me sick."

Voldemort glared at the death eater, who was looking sheepish," put it down."

"Yes, my lord."

"As you are now here, I have something for you to do. The Order is fighting uselessly, and lives are being lost to a lost cause. Pure blood blood is being spilled, this needs to stop... I wish for all those who are and would fight aginst me to not be able to fight."

Over the past few days away from him I've started to feel like my self, before he became my master. And at this wish dread fills my stomach, with no one able to fight him, he'll be my master forever, not that he wouldn't anyway wish his wish of immortality.

"As you wish master," I snap my fingers and the war is over, for the most part. No one can fight anymore. No one can fight anymore.

"Yes, master," I say staring defiantly at him.

"Ah," he says at my look. "Harry Potter is finally starting to show!"

"Did you want something master?"

"Yes...I'm addressing the students and staff that are still alive and at Hogwarts today, you are to come with."

"Why? Why talk to them, and why make me go with you?"

"Some of them can be convinced to come over to my side, and with you their I can make sure they are loyal to me, as well as some other things... Since I wished for my soul to be whole again, I've realize by splitting my soul I went slightly... insane. Most of my goals got slightly twisted along with that. I never wanted mindless deaths and pain, I wanted what I never had, I wanted and still do what is best for us all. We are dying out, ancient traditions are being lost because of muggleborns bringing in their own and not knowing or learning the ones already here. Muggleborns, and some half bloods need to be brought into this world earlier, to learn earlier. And the magic secrecy act it needs to be more strict, not everyone should be told, no one should be told outside of those that have magic. Muggles are a danger to us, killing them might be a solution but, I'm not sure if it's the easiest or the best..."

_Ok, wow..._,I think as I stand their. _He really doesn't want to kill everyone? Then again he said making Horcruxes made him mad... I need to think about this, this changes everything...yes this changes everything_.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

i a few days i won't have access to a computer for a while so it will take time to get chapters out to you

* * *

"May I go back in my bottle till you need me master?"

"Yes, I need to do some things beforehand anyway."

Two hours later I was sitting by the little round table with paper scattered all around me, all with things about my master, things he's done, what he wants to do, and other things. I spent the past two hours working out all I knew, thought and felt about him. As well as a small pile of papers with things about Dumbledore on them, things he's done, and pushed me to do, and things he's not done. I told him, begged him not to make me go back to the Dursleys, and what about my first letter "The Cupboard Under the Stairs." Dumbledore is the one who writes and addresses the letters, he knew that they kept me in a cupboard, and I told him want they all did to me, but he insisted that I was safest there.

And in another pile things about my friends, most I didn't realize, like with Dumbledore didn't care about me even more than I thought, like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the order. And what about second year, when Ron and the twins rescued me from the Dursley's. Mr and Mrs Weasley found out that they locked me in my room, and Mrs. Weasley even commented on how skinny I was, because they were barely feeding me.

But I know some of my friends actually cared about me like the twins, Mr. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Seamas , and maybe Dean...the ones who were kind to me and didn't expect me to be a hero all the time, the ones who made friends with me not because I was the-boy-who-lived, the ones I could talk to easier over the years where talking to my "best friends" was hard and awkward.

As I looked over all the things I wrote things become, horrifyingly clear. Dumbledore had been manipulating things at every corner, not just for me but my master as well. When Tom was at school Dumbledore tried to get everyone to dislike Tom, and not trust him, and he had been pushing me, with my "friends" help, into dangerous situations, like first year, and fourth year. How didn't he know Quirrell was being possessed, and the stone, why not just give it back to Nicholas Flamel? Why hide it in a school full of children? Fourth year I didn't have to compete in the tournament, not really. And how did he not know Crouch was pretending to be Moody? And there are supposed to be portkey wards around the school, the portkey shouldn't have worked, it should have been stopped by the wards. Yet it wasn't.

And what about the other things first year? Having Hagrid pick me up? Having me tell me what a great man Dumbledore was over, and over. Why in the first place did I even get placed with the Dursley's, they were never close to my parents, why did I go to them? Getting onto the platform as well with practically shouting about muggles, and the platform, being a pure blood family why would they use the muggle entrance to get on?

And what about third year, with Sirius. Dumbledore knew Sirius was never my parents secret keeper, he also knew Pettigrew was a rat animagus, and that he was Scabbers. He knew Sirius had never supported my master, he knew he was innocent, yet he let Sirius just go to Azkaban. Dumbledore was on the Wizgnamont, and even if he wasn't he was powerful enough to demand a trial. But he didn't he just let Sirius be put in Azkaban, he never did anything to stop it, he just let an innocent man be put away.

"Is it time to go master?"

"Yes, get back in your bottle."

"Yes, master."

When my master orders my out of my bottle, I look around and I see were in the great hall, standing where the teachers table used to stand. As I look at the tables I see quite a few students are missing, maybe a third, they are either dead, or have joined my master. The rest are sitting at the two undamaged house tables, then there are maybe ten Slytherins forced to stand at the side of the room, for the others won't let them sit at one of the two tables.

I see the faces of people I knew staring at me, with hope, that they'll live, anger, at me for losing, or hiding what I am, or general sadness in their eyes but, a good portion of the students sitting just look confused.

"I have gathered you here to speak to all of you. Many of you think me a monster, a madman, bent on death, but that is not me, it is who I have become, but not who I am. Many of you have never heard of the word horcrux, and those that have are starting to understand. A horcrux is dark magic, a horcrux is created by splitting one's soul, then hiding it in a object. By making horcruxes a person can go mad, creating one or two won't do much damage, but seven, can make even the sweetest, caring person become cold and blood thirsty. Over forty years ago I started to create horcruxes, I was afraid of death, horcruxes can, in a way cause immortality. So I overlooked the risks of splitting one's soul to many times, and slowly over the years, I became more and more insane. And as I grew more insane the goals and changes I wanted to make to the world became warped...Now this is not an excuse as to what I have done, all of you know someone who has lost a loved one in this war or has lost someone yourself, and I cannot change that, but now that I have my sanity back I can hopefully stop it.

My goal was never war and death, but peace. As it is now, fifty years ago the magical world was dying out, muggle borns and half-bloods are and were bringing in muggle customs, and the magical one's that are part of magic themselves are and were dying out. And more and more over the years the magic secrecy department has had to work harder to stop the knowledge of magic being real from getting out. No one know what would happen if magic was discovered, would it be a larger witch hunt, or would it be like the muggle World War 2 when a man named Hitler killed hundreds of people simply because they were a different religion? Would they try to kill us with one of their atom bomb's that can level a muggle city in a matter of seconds, where we as witches and wizards have nothing, no spell or anything that can stop something like that or can do damage like that.

Either way what has happened since I started making horcruxes is not what I wanted. I want to never have to worry about magic being discovered, to not have to be afraid of muggles. All of you who have listen with an open mind and heart to what I have said, and wish to make my true goals possible may come to me now, and if you want or need time to think and I'm not hear once you have made a choice may go to one of my death eaters."

At the end of my masters speech the ten Slytherins that were forced to stand by the wall come forward with the majority of the sitting Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, and maybe twenty Gryffindors, all who got angry looks from the remaining students sitting. As well as shouts of "traitor" from the people sitting, one voice which sounded a lot like Ron

I see Colin, and his little brother Denis, coming with the other Gryffindors, Cho and Luna from the Ravenclaw part of the table, and then I look to see who is still sitting, and I immediately see Ron and Hermione. Ron's face is red in anger, almost the same color as his hair. And Hermione with a sneer that both Malfoy and Snape would be proud of. As they stare at me with obvious hate in their eyes I can say I'm not surprised. They never really like me, or wanted me, but it still hurts, I had thought they were my friends.


End file.
